


The Farm

by sabrina_il (marina)



Category: Express Yourself (Music Video)
Genre: BDSM, Character of Color, Foursome, Masochism, Multi, Sadism, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-18
Updated: 2009-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-04 13:25:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marina/pseuds/sabrina_il





	The Farm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vixen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Vixen).



My arm's tired and the sight is too appealing not to pause and admire my handiwork. Michelle's back is all red marks, stretching from her shoulder blades to her lower back. She's got her arms in the air, bound to the metal ring dangling from the ceiling, hands clutching at it. The last blow nearly made her lose her balance.

I hit her again, using the flogger this time. She pants; shudders. I give her a moment to collect herself – we've been at this for a while. There's no rush to get where we're going, we have however long we need – that's the whole point of being on the farm. She takes a steadying breath before the next blow.

Josh met Michelle before I did. Back then he and I had been going to separate parties every other weekend. Michelle and I didn't hit off right away – there was definitely chemistry but it took a while for things to really click. It took a heavy scene on a summer afternoon and Josh handing over the reigns and Michelle looking up at me bruised and pretty and taking everything I could throw at her and giving me that daring, challenging look – is that all you got? That had been the first time in a long time someone actually pushed my limits for real. When we first set up the idea of the farm, she was the first name on the invite list.

It's the fourth year in a row Josh and I have been renting the farm for two weeks in August, and every year we have a few more guests. It's become a kind of institution. It takes two days to set up all the gear, but after that it's just about the best vacation anyone could dream of. Everything is so much easier when you're away, disconnected, surrounded by people you trust with tastes similar to your own.

When I decide Michelle's had enough, when her back's more dark red than light brown, I drop the flogger and run my hands down her soft belly. It makes her whine, high and desperate. The whines turn to moans when my fingers reach her pussy. She's beautiful when she's yelling and cursing and shuddering with every breath, loving the beating I give her, but she's also gorgeous like this, craving tenderness as she usually does, in the aftermath.

I massage her clit for a while, let her ride it out, writhe with the pleasure. Feeling her wetness makes me desperate, makes me want to finger myself right there, just watching her bruised and worn out, clinging to the restraints. But there will be time for that later.

Tender doesn't mean easy, doesn't mean fast. My hands come to rest on her smooth neck, slick with sweat. I come around, letting her see me, slowly, letting her eyes focus on mine. I cradle her face in my hands, let her feel their steadiness. My hands never shake. I kiss her, and she opens her lips to mine, needy and languid at the same time.

I want her fingers in my cunt, make her feel my desire, but they're still bound above her head. She hasn't got long before the restraints start being the bad kind of uncomfortable. She's already starting to come down, with the pain subsiding into dullness; her arms will start to lose sensation before long.

I let my tongue run over her chapped lips one last time before I sink to my knees. Her legs are spread wide before my hands even land on her hips. I spread her lips and give her a long, teasing lick before withdrawing. She mewls above me, shakes with frustration. It's not a rule I'm particularly keen on, no talking, but Michelle likes it better when I forbid her to form words, barring emergencies. It's a pity. I like watching people lose their coherency, come to the end of their mental vocabularies, be _forced_ into vowels and grunts.

I give her another lick, grab her thighs and settle into it in earnest.

*

Later Josh wanders in while I'm playing with Eddie. It hasn't been long since we started, it's still late afternoon outside, although the playrooms are all sealed, isolated from natural light, full of fluorescents.

I let Eddie start by licking my boots. He lies on the floor, on his belly, and spends long, long minutes worshiping the shiny black leather, kissing it, smoothing it over with his tongue. By the time Josh walks in I'm about ready to grab Eddie by the hair and pull him up, shove his face into my cunt. Josh smiles at me when Eddie's tongue finally finds my clit and Eddie's extremely talented mouth starts getting me off in earnest.

I let it build, grabbing the chair, looking down at Eddie, giving him my full attention. Josh kneels and starts kissing up my thighs. He looks up at me, bites to get my attention, teasing, and then pushes my legs wider, pushing Eddie aside to get a few good licks in.

His rhythm's good. Better than Eddie's, but that's hardly fair. I've known Eddie for a long time but Josh knows me better than anyone alive. I'm already panting, sweating, feeling the heat pool in my stomach. I let Josh get away with it for a minute or two, feel his lips and his tongue and a hint of his teeth, all familiar and maddening and wonderful, and then I grab his hair and shove him away and pull Eddie back to where he was with a sigh. It's all part of the game – Josh is in a teasing mood this afternoon, but it's my time with Eddie, and he knows I won't let him interfere. After a few minutes of watching us he wanders out of the room.

I let Eddie get me off twice before I let him go, watch him slump to the floor, slightly out of breath. His hard on looks painful, constrained by the generic black pants we hand out to everyone on the first day. He's been hard since I first walked in the room.

Eddie loves being tied up – the restraints turn him on more than anything. I make him lie on the bed, make him ask me for it – not that Eddie's ever been averse to asking – before I fasten the straps. First, I give him the blindfold, then the nipple clamps. He moans and yells so beautifully, I have to take a break and touch myself before I start with the clamps for his thighs. Those don't stay on for long but each one is placed closer to his balls, which makes him howl.

Josh strolls leisurely into the room just when I'm about to start looking for a butt plug. Behind him Mel follows on her hands and knees. He's got her leash wrapped around his fingers. The screaming must have drawn his attention – Eddie and I never bothered to close the door.

Eddie's already halfway gone. His cock is hard and dark against his belly and he's alternating between "Oh God yes, so good, yes, God," and incoherent begging. I can see his blindfold is stained with tears, although really, we're just getting started.

Josh comes over, letting Mel stay on her knees at the foot of the bed, and climbs onto the mattress. We kiss and his lips are soft and hungry, his hands strong and warm around my waist. I run a hand up Eddie's thigh, keeping my eyes on Josh. Asking; offering. Eddie can't see what I'm doing but he knows someone's in the room, and he probably knows Josh well enough to know who it is just by the weight of him on the bed.

Josh licks his lips, considering, and then smiles at me. It's playful and honest, telling me he's up for anything.

I move to the other side of the bed, picking up Mel's leash, tugging on it until she tears her eyes away from the boys and comes to me, laying her head on my thighs, still on her knees on the floor. I spread my legs and let her taste me, keeping my hands on her shoulders, signaling her to take it slow. I love watching Josh do his thing.

Josh puts his hands on Eddie's chest, palms to pecs, skin on skin, and says, "Hey, Eddie," and Eddie pauses in his panting long enough to say, "Oh God, please, please, please Josh, please."

Josh laughs and toys with one of the nipple clamps, which makes Eddie scream. "Yeah? You want it?"

Eddie swallows, Adam's apple bobbing, "Yes, fuck, Josh, please, anything."

"Anything?" Josh says, wrapping his fingers around Eddie's balls.

"Anything, anything, Josh, please," Eddie says, chocking a little on the last word when Josh's fingers tighten.

Josh practically bounces off the bed, stalking out of the room, coming back with a spreader bar. I haven't played with one of those for a while. He unties Eddie's legs, tying them to the bar instead, and then attaches the bar to the hook protruding out of the headboard, bending Eddie nearly in half. Eddie groans through all of it, adjusting; Josh is careful, moving slowly but steadily forward.

I send Mel for supplies to the cabinet by the door while Josh runs his hands over the backs of Eddie's thighs, kneading the skin and occasionally pinching it – giving Eddie time to breathe and settle into the new position but keeping him riled up at the same time, amping up the discomfort along with the arousal.

Mel comes back with lube for Josh, one of my favorite vibrators and a few condoms. Josh licks Eddie a few times before shoving in slick fingers, which makes Eddie groan, deep in his throat. His mouth stays open after that, emitting sounds and half formed pleas and "yes, God, yes!" when Josh finally slides all the way into him and groans, too. He kisses Eddie's calf before beginning to fuck him in earnest.

I grab Mel's hair and hand her the vibrator. She takes her mouth away, replacing her fingers with the vibrator. She turns it on and it ratchets my arousal to a whole new scale. I'm so close my breath comes quick and shallow, my heart racing, pleasure soaking my body in waves, getting closer every minute. Mel looks up at me with pleading eyes – whatever she and Josh were up to, clearly he hadn't let her come – and I nod, giving her permission to touch herself. The hand that isn't busy fucking me with the vibrator slips down between her legs.

Josh stiffens, moans, grits his teeth, and comes, panting. Eddie cries out when he does, long past words. Josh jerks him off with one hand and with the other starts removing the clamps from Eddie's skin. Beside me, Mel moans with sympathy and perhaps jealousy in equal measure. Eddie starts screaming as soon as Josh touches the first one and doesn't stop until they're done, until he's sobbing, tears soaking through the blindfold and running down his cheeks, and his whole body's heaving with deep, laborious breaths and he's coming all over himself.

Josh unties his legs, but doesn't take off the blindfold or release his hands. Eddie always needs some time, after, he doesn't like having it all taken away at once.

Josh sits back on the bed, taking a deep breath. He looks over at me, taking in Mel and the toy and my hand gripping the sheets. He smiles, tired but interested, and crawls over to lie by my side. Mel's whimpering, biting her lip, her hand going faster and faster between her legs. Josh kisses my nipples, sucks on them, one after the other, using his teeth to make me gasp. He kisses his way to my throat, keeps his fingers on my nipples when our mouths meet. I'm so close I can feel currents running under my skin.

One of Josh's hands slips down to grab my clit, massage it, work it over, and he says, "Come on baby, come on." He leans close, lips to my ear: "Come for me, sweetheart. God, I love you so much." He kisses my cheek and his fingers against my clit feel like sparks, vivid and sharp and so fucking good my orgasm rips through me like a tidal wave and leaves me wrung out, exhausted in his arms.


End file.
